


Just a scratch

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, creepy!Derek, scared!Jackson, spoilers mínimos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Este fue mi primer fic del fandom de <i>Teen Wolf</i>. Primero me fijé en la química que tenían Derek y Jackson, y después en la de Derek y Stiles. <i>Mea culpa</i> xDD</p>
    </blockquote>





	Just a scratch

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer fic del fandom de _Teen Wolf_. Primero me fijé en la química que tenían Derek y Jackson, y después en la de Derek y Stiles. _Mea culpa_ xDD

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/?action=view&current=TW2.gif)

_Apenas puede respirar. El calor es demasiado intenso. Tanto su exterior como su interior arden en éxtasis._  
Su cuerpo ondula, su boca profiere gemidos de puro placer.  
Ella le quiere dentro...  
Pero de repente no es ella; es él.  
Y las manos que planean hacerle culminar son grandes y algo callosas, masculinas.  
Jadean en su oído en forma de gruñido animal y él sufre un estremecimiento que le hace abrir más las piernas, **entregándose**...

 

**~0~**

 

Me despierto de golpe empapado en sudor, con las heridas que las garras de Derek me provocaron palpitando.  
Llevo mi temblorosa mano derecha hasta la zona y palpo. No sangro pero duele; como si fuera algo causado en el momento.  
No puedo evitar sentirme patético, débil. Pero es lo que siento cuando estoy en presencia de ese maldito _animal_.  
Vuelve mis sueños en pesadillas. Cada noche me atormenta con una nueva. Y lo peor es que no tengo la clave para hacer que esto se detenga.  
Suspiro y me llevo las manos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos por las húmedas hebras.  
Trato de relajarme, dejar la mente en blanco para volver a dormirme.  
Pero hay algo que me incomoda. Siento algo en mi habitación. Algo que no debería estar.  
Miro a mi izquierda y veo que la ventana está abierta. ¿Cómo puede ser si la cerré antes de acostarme?  
Me levanto en silencio dispuesto a cerrarla, pero unos ojos azules, paralizantes, impiden que pueda moverme.  
Trago saliva con fuerza mirando con impotencia cómo esos ojos se van acercando a mí cada vez más, sin que yo pueda hacer nada por evitarlo.

\- Derek...

Sólo soy capaz de decir eso antes de que me acorrale contra la pared, con una de sus manos apresando fuertemente mi cuello.  
Por unos pocos segundos no deja que respire con normalidad, pero noto que poco a poco va aflojando.  
Se dedica a observarme, a oler mi miedo...  
Yo me quedo quieto, aunque sé que podría intentar huir.  
Pero sus ojos me tienen fascinado y no puedo apartar los míos.  
Sus manos viajan hasta mis costados y sus garras los acarician, sin llegar a lastimarme.  
Y de pronto, no sé por qué, ha vuelto a su ser.  
Sigue sometiéndome al mismo escrutinio, pero siento que ya no es lo mismo.  
Entonces sube una de sus manos y delinea con las yemas de sus dedos las cicatrices que él mismo me infligió.  
Y pienso que tal vez sea su manera de disculparse cuando junta aún más su rostro al mío y me besa; un beso cálido y sorpresivamente suave.

En el momento en que abro los ojos la habitación está como antes y la ventana cerrada.  
Ni rastro de Derek. Nada.  
Pero mi cuerpo recuerda, sólo que mi mente es testaruda y tiene la firme convicción de que ese beso no ha sido más que otro arañazo; esta vez más cruel... e incluso mortífero.


End file.
